The clock tower
by Lovable52
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot about how jack and Kim find there way to love at the strike of twelve. ( A/N: It has a kissing Scean but other than that there's nothing wrong with it so I'll rate it k


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything now on to this adorable little one-shot. **

( a/n : I suggest listening to shealeighs song ' what can I say ' while reading it has nothing to do with the plot but the rhythm of the song fits perfectly with this story so yeah.

Kim's POV

You have no Idea how nervous I am it is now 11:55pm and at midnight I'm currently sitting on the roof of my house in jacks lap just watching the stars and waiting for the clock tower to strike 12:00am. So you might be thinking by now' what the hell is she talking about ',but at 12:00am it's me and jacks 2 year friendship anniversary again you might be thinking ' what's the big deal it's not like it's your first friendship anniversary ', and your completely right it's not our first friendship anniversary but this year I plan on doing something that can jeopardize jack and I's relationship forever but I have to take that risk.

I'm planning on kissing him as soon as the clock strikes twelve, me and jack have had this kind of weird relationship we hug, we go on ' dates ' aka friends hanging out, and we kiss each others cheeks but we never have the nerve to admire it to ourselves and each other that we're in love or at least I don't have enough guts to admit it to jack I bet he doesn't even like me man this midnight kiss is gonna be harder than I thought.

Time ; 11:58pm

The closer it gets to midnight the faster my heart beats I can't explain the feeling I get especially when I'm this close to jack I'm literally am on jacks lap while his strong arms are wrapped around my slim waist , with his head on my neck, and I'm leant back in his chest.

Time 11:59pm

" one more minute kimmy " jack whispered happily into my ear which sent shivers down my spine which I'm pretty sure he felt.

" I know . . . Oh by the way I got you something. " I said as I brought out a green guitar case.

" thanks Kim I love it I just need to get a guitar to put in it since my old one broke " he sighed happily and slightly disappointed.

I smirked and said " now do you think I would buy a guitar case without a guitar. " just then I Smirked and unlocked the guitar case lock with the key and opened it to see a shiny brand new brown guitar. (A/N: HERE'S THE LINK OF THE GUITAR IMAGE PS I DIDN'T CREATE THIS PICTURE. 2011/04/06/best-price-cort-earth-200-dreadnought-a coustic-guitar-high-gloss-natural-on-sale/ )

" oh my god Kim thank you so much this is a classic there's only 2 in the world like it how did you get it " he asked happily/surprised

" that doesn't matter now I'm just happy you like it " I said blissfully

" Kim no matter what you got me I'm just glad I'm here with you . . . No gift can compare to you " he said shyly causing me to blush like an idiot, but I quickly hid my blush by shoving my face in his muscular chest causing him to chuckle.

" oh and Kim I got you something to " he said

" what is it " I said still hiding deeply in his chest trying to calm my blush.

" look up and see '' he said slyly

" . . . Fine . . . " I mumbled as I sat up showing my blushed cheeks.

He smiled and stared at me happily until he said " turn around and close your eyes " I did as told and felt a cold chain slip its way around my exposed neck I opened my eyes to see a beautiful necklace with a gold chain, a solid red diamond heart with angel wings surrounding the heart I gasped slightly shocked (A/N:HERE'S THE LINK TO THE NECKLACE AND AGAIN I SAY I DON'T OWN THE PICTURES. . )

" jack I can't keep this this must have costed a fortune. " I say frantically trying to take it off but couldn't reach it.

" Kim . . . Kim calm down all the money in the world isn't anything compared to you ok " jack said reassuringly.

" Why did you get this for me I mean yeah I love it but I'm not worth it " I said slightly sad but covered it perfectly.

Jack looked at me surprised then sighed And said " Kim I got you that necklace because . . . B-because it describes how I feel about you "

I grinned quietly to herself and said " Y-you love me "

No ones POV

Jack looked down scared of rejection then nodded just then the clock struck 12:00am and before Kim could even process what she was doing she had lifted his head up and kissed him he was surprised at first but quickly responded with the same amount of love. It was a slow, soft, and passionate kiss but They both could care less weather it was holding hands with , laughing with each other, heck even a simple hug with each other could make wish they could be together forever, and that's what they both wanted, they both wanted to stay with each other forever no matter what.

As they pulled away they opened there eyes they smiled goofily at each other while they both turned a deep shade of pink.

" I love you too jack " Kim said happily

" Kim will . . . will you please be my girlfriend " jack asked hopefully with a nervous face.

I smiled and nodded then pulled him in for another kiss and there we stayed until they suddenly felt wet they looked up and saw Kim's parents staring at them from the ground. While her mom was smiling at Kim her dad got the water hose and sprayed us again "Kimberly annabeth Crawford get yourself back in the house right this minute I can't believe YOUR making out with HIM " you see my dad has this problem with guys I date and before you go saying ' why ' it's because he's very protective he actually loved jack as a son up until he saw me kiss him then his claws come out.

I chuckled to myself as dad kept spraying jack with the hose yet again, jack quickly ran up to me, pecked me on the lips and said '' bye Kim love you '' I smiled inwardly as he jumped of the roof and landed perfectly on the ground before running to his truck and driving home with his gift aka the guitar in the back.

' I love you to jack . . . I love you to ' I mumbled to myself as I held the necklace jack gave me close to my heart then jumped back into my room and falling into a deep sleep and dreaming about jack.

HEY GUYS ITS ME LOVABLE ANY WAYS I JUST WANTED TO SAY AGAIN THAT I DON'T OWN THE SONG, THE GUITAR IMAGES, OR THE NECKLACE DESIGN, HECK I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE OK HAHAHA.

- Lovable52 3 keep loving


End file.
